We will to develop a comprehensive graduate curriculum in international research ethics that is responsive to the needs of faculty, trainees, researchers, and ethics review committee members at collaborating institutions in East Africa. To accomplish this goal we will establish the Indiana University-Moi University Academic Research Ethics Partnership (IU-Moi AREP), a curriculum development initiative that builds on longstanding partnerships and collaborations in East Africa. The IU-Moi AREP will develop 2 Master's degree programs: one at IndianaUniversity Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI)-the combined urban regional campuses of Indiana and Purdue Universities-and one at Moi University in Eldoret, Kenya. Our partnership in international research ethics curriculum development will build programs at both universities because it reflects a philosophy that is consistent with two ethical rationales for international research generally: (1) that one is justified in carrying out research in another country, only if it is responsive to the needs of the host community, and (2) that successful partnerships always involve mutual respect and mutual benefit. These graduate programs will have common and overlapping components, joint advisory committees, shared dissemination plans and harmonized evaluation strategies. Both programs will include a curriculum involving required core courses and electives, and a rigorous year-long Practicum in International Research Ethics (PIRE) one semester of which will be taken at the other university. Each Master's program plans to enroll a minimum of 3 students per year, beginning in year 2 of the grant, for a planned combined enrollment at the 2 institutions of 18-24 students. In addition, each institution will convene annual workshops, Teaching Skills in International Research Ethics (TaSkR), to provide training and curriculum development to approximately 20 faculty and students each year of the grant for a planned combined enrollment of 160 participants. These workshops will include experienced faculty from Moi and IUPUI, supplemented by internationally respected authorities in research ethics. All materials will be collected in training modules that will be both burned onto CD-ROM and distributed online with the assistance of the Collaborative Institutional Training Initiative (CITI), a provider of a Web-based suite of modules used in more than 800 universities and research institutions around the world. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We will establish the Indiana University-Moi University Academic Research Ethics Partnership (IU-Moi AREP), a curriculum development initiative that builds on longstanding partnerships and collaborations in East Africa. We will develop 2 Master's degree programs (with a planned, combined enrollment of 18-24 students): one at Indiana University Purdue University Indianapolis (IUPUI) and one at Moi University in Eldoret, Kenya; both programs will include a curriculum involving required core courses and electives, and a rigorous year-long Practicum in International Research Ethics (PIRE)-one semester of which will be taken at the other university. In addition, both institutions will collaborate to convene annual workshops (with a planned enrollment of 160 participants) in Teaching Skills in International Research Ethics (TaSkR), and to build ethics training modules for Web-based and CD-ROM distribution. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]